Cupcakes
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Cupcakes can lead to the heavens in our mouths and also love confessions. Starco one shot


**So..this is my second Starco fic. You can check the other if you want. Anyways, here goes...**

"Marco! I want cupcakes!"

Star jumped up and down, her body literally glowing. Marco looked at the clock. It was almost noon and they were going to watch a movie together. Star always want things in the last minute and sometimes it frustrates Marco, although he have to admit that her craving side is cute.

"Star, we can have cupcakes after we watch the movie. We'll go to that cupcake place at the corner and enjoy them later." Marco said as he put down the bowl of popcorn on the couch.

Star pouted. "But I really really really really really really want one nowwww.." Marco frowned and looked at Star's pleading eyes. He sighed. "Fine, but you owe me one. You have to wash the puppies two times in row for me." Star beamed. "Deal!" Marco rubbed his chin in thoughts. "You also have to buy me a new video game." "Okay, okay! Just go get ma cupcakes!"

Star pushed Marco out the door. Nobody was home right now. Star sighed and skipped to her room, closing the door behind her gently.

Meanwhile, Marco walked to the cupcake store and hummed quietly to himself. When he reached the store, he found out that the store was packed and the lines were very long. He gulped and stood in line like the others.

"Yo Marco, didn't know you like cupcakes too."

Marco turned around to see Jackie. He smiled. Jackie was his ex-crush. he didn't like her anymore, because of a certain someone who moved in.

"Hi, Jackie. What's up with the long line?" Marco asked. Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't know about the double promotion? You get a double for every amount of cupcakes you buy." Marco grinned. "Star would sure like this."

"So you got a date with Star later?"

Marco blushed. It was obvious to the whole school that Marco and Star likes each other. One glance and even an idiot can figure it out.

"It's not like it's a date...just watching a movie at home, you know?"

"I bet you'll put your arm around her and pretty soon, Star will be snuggling in your chest in class." Jackie teased as she make kissy faces. Marco blushed. He changed the topic and started to talk about movies with Jackie.

Star, at home, was worried sick. Marco had been out for about 2 hours now. "That's it! Imma go to the cupcake store my self!" Star grabbed her wand and ran to the cupcake store Marco told her about. There, she saw Marco and Jackie, talking and laughing. The hearts on her cheeks turned into skulls as she swang herself at Marco.

Marco, caught in surprise, fell to the floor. Jackie sure was surprised to .

Star, silently, pulled Marco away from the store, leaving Jackie scratching the back of her head and waving goodbye.

At home, Star pulled Marco's hand to sit on the couch with her. Marco noticed how serious she became and obayed. They sat in silent before Star spoke.

"Geez! I was worried sick about you and when I got there, there you were, talking to Jackie like there's no tomorrow! I thought you didn't like her anymore! And she was looking at you with a small blush and she's all smiley!"

Marco was shocked at what Star said. "Um..Star? I DON'T like jackie anymore. I like someone else."

Star frowned and looked at Marco. "Who?" Star had an evil dark aura around her. Marco smiled sheppishly and blush. It's now or never. "You, Star."

Star's aura turned into a pink sparkly one with bunnies, puppies, rainbows and unicorns. Star slumped down, her face burning hot. Her cheeks turned into hearts once again.

"Oh..um.." Star stuttered, for the first time ever . "Well, thank you for telling the um..truth." Marco blushed as red as a tomato. "Yea.." "I..um..have a gift for you, you see.." Star said, "but you have to close your eyes."

Marco closed his eyes and suddenly felt a pair of soft lips crushed onto his own. Star was kissing him! Marco blushed and kissed her back. They were making out for about 3 minutes before they both gasp for air.

Star snuggled into Marco's chest and Marco put an arm on Star's shoulder.

"Now about those cupcakes.."


End file.
